Gemma
Gemma is the Ranger Operator Series Silver; acting as the member of a two-man rogue Ranger Operator unit. Her Operator Number is eight. She is portrayed by Li Ming Hu. Personality Gemma and her brother, due to the tragedies and captivity they have experienced, seem to have formed something akin to a hive-mind that allows them to know what the other is thinking and finish each others sentences. As such, the two act relatively the same. Gemma is the epitome of "shoot first, ask questions later." She has a reckless streak that makes working with her difficult at times, as she'd usually prefer to attack the enemy as opposed to strategize. Like her brother, she can also act simple-minded and hyper; making her come off as immature and child-like. However, she has nothing but the best of intentions for those around her; and her genius intellect makes her useful. She pilots the Tiger Jet and also manages the Whale Zord alongside her brother Gem. Gemma also had a hand in the creation of the Road Attack Zord. History Before Venjix Gemma and Gem's personal lives prior to being inducted into the Alphabet Soup program are unknown. The two both went out of their way to forge a friendship with the cold, enigmatic Doctor K; but found themselves re-buffed. They didn't seem to mind though, and still saw her as a close friend. At an unknown point in time, Doctor K and the two managed to forge the Gold and Silver Ranger Bio-Infantry Suits. However, Doctor K soon discovered that she and her friends were lied to and were not allergic to sunlight like members of the Soup facility had told them. (To keep them imprisoned) This motivated Doctor K to create Project Venjix, a virus originally designed to defeat Alphabet Soup's high security so that she and the two could escape. Before Doctor K could contain Venjix within the facility however, she was discovered and prevented from neutralizing her virus; setting up the events of RPM. Gemma and Gem made an attempt to save her, going back to arm themselves with the Gold and Silver suits, but Alphabet Soup was destroyed; and the two found themselves stranded in the Wastes. The Ghosts At a certain point in time, the two were captured and imprisoned in a Venjix Slave Factory, but escaped through unknown means. (Also having met Dillon's sister in the process) For a few years then on, the twins waged a rogue campaign against any and all forces of Venjix they ran across. Gem and his sister encountered the RPM Power Rangers in Omega City; saving them from many enemy attacks, and even going toe-to-toe with Venjix's first body. The RPM Rangers soon managed to communicate with the twins, and convince them to return with them to Corinth City. There, the two reunited with Doctor K; who seemed happy to see them. The two even managed to convince K to begin referring to the Rangers by name to solidify a bond. Wanting to Win When Tenaya 7 and a new Attack Bot try sabotaging Corinth's air supply, Gemma and Gem want to blow up a nearby Venjix outpost (possibly getting rid of their problem) instead of waiting the attack out inside of a sealed shield-dome. (As sealing Corinth will charge it's shield beyond capacity) Scott sides with the twins and accompanies them to the outpost after learning of Venjix's plan. Scott convinces the twins to do the one thing they've never done before: split up. Scott and Gemma infiltrate the outpost while Gem distracts the guards. Back at Corinth, Truman and Doctor K both realize why Scott was warning against charging the shield: They have effectively trapped themselves inside the dome with whatever is depleting the oxygen inside. The three heroes soon destroy the outpost and enter into combat with Tenaya 7 and the Vacuum Bot; which they promptly rid themselves of once Gold and Silver re-join with one another. Boom Time Gemma and Gem decide later on that they want to destroy the Venjix Prison Camp they were imprisoned in during their rogue days. However, the two are soon heard humming a tune that Dillon recognizes, giving him the clue that his sister may have been at the camp. After dealing with another Attack Bot in the city, all of the Rangers make their way to the factory in order to prevent Venjix from launching a new doomsday machine that he plans to wipe out Corinth with. As the Rangers mount rescue operations, The twins go off on their own mission with secret instructions from Doctor K, who plans to re-program the Doom Bot into a Zord. After downloading the modification code, Gem and Gemma personally deal with the Saw Bot; destroying it just as the Doom Bot takes off. The Doom Bot does some damage to Corinth's shields, but K is able to convert it into the Blue Whale Zord just before the shields fail completely. With the newly-formed Mach MegaZord, the Saw Bot is defeated and the mission a success. Road Attack Zord Flynn ends up reading Gemma's diary, learning that she sees Flynn as "a simple mechanic." After the three MegaZords are disabled by a mechanical miscalculation by Flynn, Gemma begins to see the hard work Flynn places into his tinkering. Gemma sees some of Flynn's discarded data for a "self-deploying combat weapon" and offers to help him upgrade it. his gets the two of them bonding and tinkering, with Gemma dubbing the project the "Road Attack Zord." Doctor K refuses to let the two mechanics deploy the Road Attack Zord at first, since it's untested. Flynn and Gemma find themselves attacked by Tenaya while on their way to the battleground whereas the Rangers are overwhelmed by both of their enemies. Flynn convinces K to deploy the Road Attack Zord; which weakens it's foe. However, it's uncontrollable and rolls into everything in it's path; including the Rangers. The Rangers shut it down using a built-in fail-safe; which gives Flynn the idea to divert the Zord's excess energy to the other MegaZords. With their resources restored and a new weapon on their side, the RPM Rangers save their city yet again. No Boys Allowed An Attack Bot meant to incapacitate all of the citizens in Corinth ends up downing the men of the city only thanks to a mistake by Tenaya 7. This leaves Gemma, Summer, Doctor K, and rookie female soldier Vasquez (and presumably a few others) to defend the town. Summer proceeds to the Defense Tower to manage Vasquez while K works on an antidote and Gemma tweaks more upgrades for the Road Attack Zord. Summer convinces Vasquez to manage the Bio-Sphere while K finishes the first version of the Antidote.....which doesn't work. Summer and Gemma take Dillon's car to the Eastern section of the city, where Tenaya, her Attack Bot, and an enemy horde await them. The ladies deal with Tenaya 7 long enough for Vasquez to activate "Operation City Storm;" which essentially causes an artificial thunderstorm to wipe out the local Grinders. This culminates in a centralized tornado until Tenaya shoots the Defense Tower; undoing the Climate Control. The Ranger girls' suits' run out of power, but Doctor K finishes her antidote. With everyone back up to speed and Tenaya disabled by a childish back-stab from Kilobyte, the Rangers re-group and defeat Tenaya's Attack Bot; awakening all of the downed citizens. The Final Battle Corinth finds itself completely over-turned into a chaotic mess when Venjix unleashes his master plan: Activating every dormant Hybrid in the city. As the Rangers battle another Attack Bot, (as well as a distant Dillon) Venjix manages to break into RPM Headquarters and absorb K's MegaZord and Ranger data. The Rangers' battle with the Attack Bot prompts the use of the MegaZords, giving Venjix the opportunity to use his link to the Bio-Field to delete the PaleoMax. He goes for the High Octane as well, but Gem and Gemma sacrifice the Mach to preserve the High Octane's MegaZord data. In retaliation, Venjix deletes the Gold and Silver Bio-Infantry Suit data; which also deletes Gem and Gemma themselves since they are linked to the Bio Field when Morphed. However, Doctor K was able to return the twins to life when a repentant Tenaya 15 used a countervirus engineered by K to hack into one of Venjix's database servers; allowing K to recover most of the stolen data and re-compile the Gold and Silver Suits. (And the twins by extension) Upon returning to life, Gem and his sister immediately see their allies battling Venjix on the ground and use their Zords to unhinge the Defense Tower, which drops onto Venjix; ending his mechanical reign for good. After Venjix After defeating the virus that terrorized the world, Gem and Gemma was recruited into the Eagle Squadron by Scott, Now they can explode everything they want. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Silver has no special ability or power, but possesses a genius intellect and expertise in both quantum mechanics and detonation protocol. Zords *Tiger Jet *Whale Zord *Mach Megazord Weapons *Cloud Hatchet *SkyShift Blazer Other *Sky Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia * Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Rangers Category:Silver Rangers Category:Sixth Rangers Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Female Rangers Category:Gold and Silver Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Allies